


KND vs BTS

by onamonapia



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chaos, Crossover, Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onamonapia/pseuds/onamonapia
Summary: The Kids Next Door goes to investigate the one thing taking over the world: BTS.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	KND vs BTS

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry, this is the dumbest thing i've ever written. pls don't come for me army

“I have called this meeting to discuss the newest adult disease - one known by the name of BTS.” Numbuh 1 stood stoically at his podium in the Treehouse. 

“BTS? Doesn’t that mean ‘behind the scenes’?” Numbuh 2 wrinkled his nose. “Doesn’t sound like much of an issue to me.”

“We don’t know. We need to conduct a full investigation straight away on these seven adults.” Numbuh 1 projected a picture of seven men. The other four children in the sector stared up at it.

“Wait a minute! Numbuh 5 recognizes these guys!” Numbuh 5 shook her head. “And her sister’s got whatever a BTS is. Those posters are all over her walls!”

Numbuh 3 looked at her with her puppy-dog eyes. “Oh no! Should we make her some chicken noodle soup?” 

“We can’t make soup for the cruddy enemy, Numbuh 3!” Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. “Why are we focusing on this disease when it affects those cruddy teenagers?”

“Our research has shown that it is spreading to kids as well. We need to stop it before it takes over the entire globe!”

* * *

Sector V had a long flight in their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to get to Seoul, but when they got there, they were in awe at the sheer size of it.

“Alright, team, we’re looking for a place called Big Hit.”

“It’s so big! I can’t see anything!” Numbuh 2 flew around the city hopelessly. “And nothing’s in English!”

“What do you mean? Everybody speaks English, right?” Numbuh 4 asked.

“No, you idiot.” Numbuh 5 shook her head. “Why don’t we use Google Maps?”

“Good idea. Numbuh 2, load it up.”

Finally, after a few hours, they landed on top of the building and got out. They crept through the vents of the building before they finally saw them: BTS.

“Now!” Numbuh 1 commanded, and the group jumped into the room BTS was standing in.

BTS stood there, confused.

“Um, can we help you?” Namjoon said.

“We are looking for the cause of the disease BTS!” Numbuh 1 declared, holding his mustard gun.

“Disease? No, we’re a band. We make music and stuff.”

Numbuh 1 blinked. “Is it brainwashing music? To make kids turn into adults?”

Namjoon laughed nervously. “Uh, no? That would be impossible. Besides, we want everyone to enjoy our music.”

“Then why is Numbuh 5’s sister so obsessed with you guys?” 

Namjoon shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess our music resonates with a lot of people. Do you want to hear some?”

The kids all nodded, and Namjoon played their most recent song, Dynamite.

“That was so good!” Numbuh 3 gushed after it was over.

“And we’re not all brainwashed!” Numbuh 2 added.

“Well, that settles that, then. BTS is just good music!” Numbuh 1 declared, and the kids left.

BTS stood there, confused out of their minds.

“What was that about?” Yoongi asked.

“I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was stupid. be sure to check out KND if you haven't before, especially /r/kidsnextdoor :)


End file.
